


Chlark version for 6x01

by Phillipe363



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: An AU take on the Clark and Chloe reunion scene in the season six premiere. We all know Chloe brushed off the kiss and Clark let her go but what if that didn't happen? Find out for if they are willing to give each other a chance. A fix it fic for the season 6 premiere instead of tossing Clark/Chloe romance into not happening bin yet again and returning to more Clark/Lana drama.
Relationships: Chloe Sullivan & James "Jimmy" Olsen, Clark Kent/Chloe Sullivan
Comments: 28
Kudos: 18





	Chlark version for 6x01

**Hey guys**

**So, a new Smallville fic and this is a Clark/Chloe story which I always felt they could have been good with each other. A strong friendship despite their hardships, great chemistry and so forth.**

**Frankly, for Clark/Chloe, it ended up being some of the biggest viewer baiting in the entire series and kept building up to points where you think the two would get together.**

**Only to require a light switch from the writers to get out of it, like for example in 6x01 after Clark and Chloe kissing in the season 5 finale certainly felt like a payoff for something they had been building up to but then pulled the rug out from underneath it come season 6.**

**Ironically the opposite of the Clark/Lois which required a light switch to get into Clois as a romance, since despite some light Clois teasing, the writers were too far focused on Clark/Lana aka Clana garbage. Similar to WestAllen over on the Flash show is how obsessed the writers were with it and we never escaped Clana for eight exhausting years.**

**Which ended up making Clark/Lois incredibly rushed in the last two seasons.**

**The amount of poor writing stuff for Smallville fans to swallow ends up being megatons on various things over the years. Something the Arrowverse and Gotham learned from very well, sadly.**

**Enough of me talking and on with the story**

* * *

Daily Planet in the bullpen

Clark after shaking Jimmy Olsen's hand with the introductions out of the way turns to Chloe with tilting his head indicating they need to talk in private because contrary to what Chloe just said, well he's not completely going to let his chance go without a fight. Chloe nodding in understanding turns to look at Jimmy.

"Hey, could you give us the room, please? I need to talk to Clark alone" Chloe says nicely.

"Sure" Jimmy replies glancing between the two then walking off.

Turning back to face the blonde who is looking at him curiously "You give your friend a hug at the end of the world, not kiss them. Did you really mean that about the kiss is just an end of the world thing? Maybe you… maybe I expected us to…" Clark says trailing off uneasily.

"Expected us to, what?" Chloe asks and trying to bury the hope, a hope she's never stopped having. Despite the blush in her cheeks or her heartbeat increasing.

"I want more, I'm not sure how it will affect us if this doesn't work because I cannot have you in my life. And after everything I've lived through recently, plus being trapped in the Phantom Zone gave me a lot of time to think about where my life has been or where it's headed" Clark says nervousness in his tone.

"What about Lana? Your princess?" Chloe asks uncertainly and firmly.

"Chloe you're not a replacement for her, you're not second place. You're my first and for Lana, she's where I should have left her a long time ago in the past" Clark says firmly.

"Good" Chloe replies.

Before Clark can add anything, else Chloe leans up kissing him fully on the lips as Clark returns it as they both keep going with a mix of emotions of passion, relief, joy, disbelief and love all mixed in. After a moment they both break apart while grinning at each other, and a light blush on their cheeks.

"Wow," Chloe says smirking "I can certainly get used to that."

"I'm glad I rate that highly" Clark replies given a light smirk.

"Charmer" Chloe says with a grin before turning serious "And Clark you never have to worry about losing our friendship, while it might be a bit awkward, we survived through a lot with coming out just fine. Not that I want us to of course but I will always be here for you as long as I can draw breath."

"Thank you" Clark replies sighing in relief.

"Well I couldn't have you brooding over that idea, you do enough of that as it is" Chloe quips.

"Very true" Clark agrees.

"Just to be sure you're not on red K, sliver or anything right?" Chloe asks suddenly with wanting to be cautious.

"No, I'm not and believe me if I was on red K well, we wouldn't be standing here in the middle of the bullpen, we would be somewhere else more private" Clark replies, kind of managing to get through that without blushing.

"Good and oh Clark you never need the red K for that" Chloe says with a smirk.

Clark letting out a light grin gives a quick kiss to Chloe although they break it off before things get to heated between them where would end up proving Chloe's statement very accurate.

"Well I've got to get back to work," Chloe says stepping away from the alien farm boy, though reluctantly.

"Yeah and I've got more work to do for helping clean up after Dark Thursday" Clark replies "However if we don't have anything pressing how about dinner late tonight?"

"You asking me out on a date?" Chloe inquires.

"If I am you going to say yes?" Clark replies.

"Yes, I would very much like to go out on a date with you," Chloe says "Although when you get a chance say in the next two minutes, I could use another cup of coffee, maybe from France. Not the coffee you got from that shop in Italy, although their pizza was very good."

"What am I your personal world goffer?" Clark asks mock hurt.

"I'm pretty much your own Goggle, have been since high school and the Torch" Chloe replies.

"Ouch but true. Give me a few minutes to disappear without being seen and I'll bring you back three cups" Clark says.

"Oh, three," Chloe says her face lighting up like a Christmas tree "You're spoiling me, guess perks of being your girlfriend now."

"Actually, one is for me, all the time I play coffee run for you well I've acquired my own taste for coffee," Clark says.

"Nice to know I'm a positive influence on you" Chloe replies lightly hitting his arm.

Letting out a light chuckle Clark turns with walking off before finding someplace secluded to where he can speed off without anyone watching, a quick check of X-ray vision helps, too.

Meanwhile, Chloe heads back to her desk where she sits back down with a smile on her face because she is finally dating Clark, well again and this time neither are the young teenagers from high school. Instead are mature adults who know each other better than anybody else, with having a solid foundation in an unbreakable friendship. Well in her case a man she's been in love with for years too, but that's beside the point. Since this time Chloe knows she's not letting Clark go.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this with letting me know what you think in a review if you want to.**

**Until next time**


End file.
